


Dark Side

by MasterSolana_RK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSolana_RK/pseuds/MasterSolana_RK
Summary: Un lado que solo él le podría enseñar...Basada en la canción Darkside de Alan Walker. Semi-AU Reylo The Last Jedi
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, a pesar de todas la dificultades para crearla, al fin he conseguido abrir una cuenta en AO3, y para empezar bien me encantaría publicar uno de mis primeros y mejores trabajos. ¡Disfruten!

_No estamos solos_

_No compartimos historias_

_Solo algo en tus ojos_

—No estás sola —le dijo una vez terminado su relato.

La miró de pies a cabeza, arropada con una espesa manta para protegerse del frío que se expandía por su cabaña; no importaba que tanto avivara el fuego, _nada cambiaba._

—Tampoco tú.

Y otra vez sus ojos conectaban. La palabras sobraban, no había sentimiento que pudieran ocultar del otro cuando se veían.

_No tengas miedo_

_Las sombras me conocen_

Jamás le mintió cuando dijo que podía sentirla, era como si compartieran ese dolor en común, ese sufrimiento que solo la soledad te podía otorgar.

Ren quería ayudarla, incluso si eso significaba llevarla al Lado Oscuro, no dejaría que sufriera nunca más. _No quería eso para ella._

_Llévame a través de la noche_

_Pasemos al Lado Oscuro_

Le ofreció la galaxia, un mundo en donde solo ellos reinarían. Estaba dispuesto a entregarle lo que sea con tal de que ella aceptara.

_No necesitamos la Luz_

_Viviremos en el Lado Oscuro._

Pero luego estaba eso que ella tanto protegía, la Luz; esa flama que encendida le mostraba esperanza a los que aún peleaban.

¿Por qué no quedarse en la Oscuridad? Allí nadie te podría negar lo que sientes, allí serías libre para ser como realmente quieres.

_Lo veo, sintámoslo_

_Mientras seamos jóvenes y valientes_

_Dejemos ir la Luz_

Ella lo podía sentir, toda esa Oscuridad rodeando lo que alguna vez él fue. Detrás de esa dura faceta se ocultaba un joven que, al igual que ella, fue abandonado por quienes más confiaba. Lo dieron por perdido, que su Luz ya no existía, pero lo que no sabían era que esta brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Porque detrás de esos ojos oscuros, Ben Solo aún lucha por salir.

_Bajo el cielo_

_Negro como los diamantes_

_Nos quedamos sin tiempo_

A pesar que parece eterno, saben que no durará; que pronto su conexión terminará y tendrán que volverse a odiar como los enemigos que son, _o que el resto creen que son._

_No esperemos a que la verdad venga y nos ciegue_

_Solo creamos nuestras mentiras_

Viviendo en la mentira eran realmente felices; ignorando la guerra y estando juntos como sus corazones lo pedían. _Pero saben que la mentira nunca le ganará a la verdad._

_Lo creo, lo veo_

_Sé que puedes sentirlo_

¿Debería tomar su mano? ¿Sería capaz de echar todo lo que formó en la Resistencia por alguien perdido y desolado? Rey era capaz de eso y mucho más, y es que sabía que _solo ella podría salvarlo de su Oscuridad_. 

_Llévame a través de la noche_

_Pasemos al Lado Oscuro_

Y esa noche, tras mucho tiempo de espera, el balance se volvió a equilibrar. Había muerte y vida, noche y día; pero la Luz y Oscuridad predominaban haciéndose uno, como siempre debió ser.

_Esa noche ambos aceptaron que uno no era nada sin el otro._


End file.
